Star Wars: Battlefront Series
Star Wars: Battlefront thumb|right|200px|Star Wars: Battlefront I Star Wars: Battlefront is a first-person shooter/third-person shooter(interchangeable) video game based around battles featured in the Star Wars films. It was developed by Pandemic Studios and LucasArts, and released on September 21, 2004 for Xbox, PlayStation 2, and Microsoft Windows, the same day as the release of the Star Wars Trilogy DVD set. Aspyr released a Mac port in July 2005. People can either play Battlefront online with up to 32 players on PC, Mac and Xbox, and 16 players on PS2, or offline with up to 2 players. The Xbox version is backwards compatible with the Xbox 360. See Star Wars: Battlefront for more information. Star Wars: Battlefront II thumb|right|200px|Star Wars: Battlefront II Star Wars: Battlefront II is a first-person shooter/third-person shooter (interchangeable) video game developed by Pandemic Studios and LucasArts, and released in North America on November 1, 2005, for Microsoft Windows, Xbox, PlayStation Portable, and the PS2. There are several differences between ´´Battlefront II´´ and the original Star Wars: Battlefront, such as playable Jedi characters, new unit classes, space battles, and story campaigns, as well as ´´Episode III´´ content. The release date coincided with the release of ´´Revenge of the Sith´´ on DVD. Battlefront II expands upon the original game´s single-player experience with mission-based objectives drawn from Star Wars Episodes I through VI. It is a story-based campaign which revolves around the 501st Legion as the unit evolves from the Old RepublicTroopers to Imperial stormtroopers. The storyline spans more than 16 new locations, many from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, including volcanic [[Mustafar] and the space battle above Coruscant. Many maps that came from the original Battlefront were edited and improved, like the Naboo battlefield. Also included are battles from the original trilogy, such as fights aboard the Tantive IV, Princess Leia´s blockade runner, shown immediately at the beginning of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. This game is now an Xbox Platinum Hits game and a Sony Greatest Hits game in the USA and an Xbox Classics and Playstation Platinum game in the UK. See Star Wars: Battlefront II for more information. Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron is a video game that is an upcoming spin-off of the Star Wars: Battlefront series of shooters which will be available exclusively on the PSP. Developed by Rebellion Developments and published by LucasArts exclusively for the PSP, it is scheduled to be released in the Fall of 2007. It is the third installment of the highly successful Star Wars: Battlefront Series. The game follows Renegade Squadron, a unit of the Alliance to Restore the Republic organized and led by Han Solo. The game's story mode has 11 missions. The game supports online play for up to 16 players. Renegade Squadron will include several new features, including support for 16 player infrastructure online play, and customizable players. Space heroes, as well as hero Capture the Flag, Enter Capital Ships (previously unavailable on the PSP), and online leaderboards are new features as well. See Star Wars Battlefront:Renegade Squadron for more information. Star Wars: Battlefront III A third Battlefront game may be in development. Developer Free Radical has neither confirmed nor denied that they are working on a Battlefront game. They have stated that they are developing a new Star Wars game for LucasArts. So far, it has only been announced for the 7th Gen console Xbox 360, but speculation that it will come out on other current- and next-generation consoles has arisen. Star Wars: Battlefront III is set to be the fourth game in the Star Wars: Battlefront videogame series. (After Battlefront I, II, and Renegade Squadron) It is under development for the Next Generation platforms by the UK-based producer Free Radical and developer, LucasArts. So far the only platforms that it has been said to be on are PC and Xbox 360.